


Fitz...From Target

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is captain of the FS ship, F/M, Promptober 2019, college bus kids, costume shopping, earth vs space, fitzsimmons meet-cute, just some fluff, team earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Jemma does not want to be shopping for costumes. She doesn't even want to go to the overly loud, crowded costume party. However, will the cute check-out boy change her mind?





	Fitz...From Target

**Author's Note:**

> Back again for Day 8 of Promptober! Hope you enjoy!

It was sort of like a romantic comedy montage, where the main character goes into the dressing room and comes out in different outfits while the person on the bench shakes their head repeatedly until finally giving a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. Only it was a bunch of Halloween costumes that Jemma was trying on while her friend, Daisy, only half paying attention, saying she “didn’t mind it” to nearly every costume her friend put on.

“You’re not helping, Daisy,” Jemma huffed after the fourth costume, her hair a mess and her cheeks a burning red from the heat and exhaustion. She felt disgusting, like every costume she tried on was trying to make her feel bad about herself, and she felt overwhelmed. She didn’t even really want to go to the stupid college costume party, only going because Daisy was on her case to stop studying so much and to get out more.

Daisy looked up from her phone, her face dropping with her shoulders as she detected her friend’s frustration. “I’m sorry, Jems. Raina is blowing up my phone trying to get me to switch her shifts and she won’t take no for an answer.”

“That’s because Raina is a butt face. And I don’t often say that about people,” Jemma sighed, tugging on the cheap material that hugged her body. 

“Wow, Jems, sick burn. But, nevermind Raina. I’m focusing now, I promise.” Daisy placed her phone down next to her on the bench before looking at the costume Jemma was wearing. “Jemma, that’s awful,” Daisy remarked, finally taking in the flimsy attempt at Amy Pond.

“I know!” the knock-off Pond replied, her head tilting to the ceiling in frustration. Jemma tugged once more at the fabric and felt herself slowly break down, wishing very much to go home. “I just wanted a nice costume is all. A costume I felt nice in, I mean.”

“Then I don’t think that a pop-up off-brand costume store was the best place to go for that.”

“Well, I’m very aware of that now, thank you, Dais.”

“Listen,” Daisy tried to comfort, “Why don’t we just make a plan and makeshift it. It won’t be exact or anything but at least it won’t be some crappy package deal.”

Jemma nodded, huffing once more before escaping back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. When she pulled back the black fabric curtain, however, she was surprised when she couldn’t find Daisy. She wandered through the racks of costumes and frightening decorations, calling down each aisle for her friend. She finally spotted Daisy near the superhero costumes, examining a particularly awful “Sexy Iron Man” costume.

“Oh, please tell me you weren’t thinking of wearing that,” Jemma laughed, rolling her eyes when Daisy pulled the package out of sight defensively.

“I wasn’t! I already have my costume… Besides I’ve already gone as Sexy Iron Man before,” her friend admitted, finishing off her confession as a mutter. Jemma raised her eyebrows at her friend before rolling her eyes, a teasing smile creeping onto her face. Daisy put the costume back on the display before catching up with Jemma. 

Deciding where to go next, Jemma picked an easy Amy Pond outfit to replicate and tried to make a list of what she would have to find to make it work with what she knew she already had. It only took her a few minutes of scrolling before she found the costume that required her to buy the least amount of items. As a bonus, it also seemed like it would be a far more comfortable option than that of the cheap plastic bag set. The two friends decided that their best bet to get what they needed was to go to Target, so they headed off there first, the mood lightening as they blasted Daisy’s spooky playlist. 

There was a period of time after entering the store where the pair of friends got a bit distracted, looking in the dollar section for far too long. However, after finally pulling themselves away from things they didn’t need (something that had required the utmost amount of willpower), they easily retrieved the first few items on the list, along with a bag of cheap candy that Daisy added to the cart. Slowly but surely, Jemma was beginning to feel much better about her costume. 

She spent a little too much on the jacket, but decided it was a good investment anyway as it could be a staple piece of her wardrobe, and managed to find an okay red wig and some tights, leading her to feel pretty good. She still wasn’t super excited about going to the loud, packed, and overheating party but at least she liked her costume.

They rolled their cart over to the checkout line, now slightly behind schedule after getting distracted by the noise-making decorations like the five-year-olds they truly were and stood behind a mother who was trying to wrangle her kids. The lines were long with many people seeming to be in the need for different party supplies that Saturday afternoon. While Jemma flicked through a magazine, Daisy focused on the guy ringing up everyone’s items.

“What are you staring at?” Jemma finally asked, noticing Daisy standing on her tip-toes. 

“I think I know the kid checking everyone out,” Daisy replied, whispering for some reason.

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I think I have a computer science lecture with him. I can’t really see him with all the soccer moms in the way, though. But if he’s who I think he is, he’s super sweet and super cute. And he has a super sexy Scottish accent.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows, excited to meet someone else from home, and tried to look down the line but her sightline was blocked as well. When the line moved, however, she finally caught a glimpse of him. He was cute. He was very cute. He had the softest smile and gleamingly blue eyes and his hair was a mop of sandy curls that Jemma had the strangest urge to run her fingers through. Suddenly, for reasons Jemma couldn’t identify, she became very nervous, her hands fidgeting at her sides.

The line continued to move and finally, it was Jemma and Daisy’s turn at the till. Jemma placed her items on the conveyor belt, smiling shyly at the check-out boy when he caught her eye. If Jemma wasn’t mistaken, she thought she saw him blush slightly.

“Hey, Fitz!” Daisy greeted brightly. The man, Fitz, turned to Daisy and a grin of familiarity broke on his face.

“Hey, Daisy. How are you?”

“Good, good. Thanks! Jemma, this is Fitz. I told you I thought I knew him! Fitz, this is my friend, Jemma.”

He set his wonderfully blue eyes on Jemma once more as he rung up one of her items.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jemma.”

“Nice to meet you as well.”

“So,” he started as the scanner beeped, “have any fun plans for the weekend?”

Daisy grinned and nodded towards the jacket Fitz was ringing up, “going to a costume party tonight. The one at Mack’s place. We just came here to pick out some things for Jemma’s costume.”

“What are you going as?” Fitz asked, his attention drawing back to Jemma and his question caused Jemma to have to stop staring at him and answer.

“Amy Pond. She’s from--”

“Doctor Who!” Fitz finished, slightly too loud. He blushed once more and scratched behind his ear. “Sorry. I just love that show.”

Jemma’s face lit up and she laughed lightly, her eyes gleaming a shiny hazel as they took in the young cashier. “Really! I do as well. Well, obviously I do since I’m dressing up as one of the characters. But, anyway, it--it’s nice to meet someone else who likes it.”

“Yeah, it is.” Fitz and Jemma smiled at one another for a bit before Daisy cleared her throat. She figured it was better coming from her than from the rather stern-looking woman behind them. The two jumped slightly like they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, and Fitz rung up Jemma’s final item. It appeared to take him longer than normal to process their purchases, but he blamed it on the computer. 

“So, you said that you’re going to Mack’s party tonight?” Fitz confirmed as casually as he could. His question was directed back at Daisy as Jemma slid her card to pay, though his focus did shift to the latter as he asked the question.

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Uh--yeah. I am actually. Mack’s a mate of mine and he’d kill me if I didn’t go. So--uh--I guess I’ll see you guys there.” He finished his statement brightly but there was a slightly shy undertone to the words as he handed Jemma her bag of items, his gaze bouncing up through his lashes to meet hers. Their hands brushed on the handle of the paper bag, causing him to look at her more directly. His blue eyes hit something inside her and Jemma felt a little flutter of butterflies take flight in her stomach. As they walked out of the store, Jemma was suddenly very excited to go to that party. 


End file.
